Heroes Reborn
Captain America Vol 2 2.jpg| Captain America Vol 2 3.jpg| Captain America Vol 2 4.jpg| Captain America Vol 2 5.jpg| Avengers Vol 2 1.jpg| Fantastic Four Vol 2 1.jpg| Fantastic Four Vol 2 2.jpg| Avengers Vol 2 2.jpg| Avengers Vol 2 3.jpg| Fantastic Four Vol 2 3.jpg| Iron Man Vol 2 1.jpg| Iron Man Vol 2 2.jpg| Iron Man Vol 2 3.jpg| Iron Man Vol 2 4.jpg| Avengers Vol 2 4.jpg| Avengers Vol 2 5.jpg| Iron Man Vol 2 5.jpg| Fantastic Four Vol 2 4.jpg| Fantastic Four Vol 2 5.jpg| Fantastic Four Vol 2 6.jpg| Avengers Vol 2 6.jpg| Iron Man Vol 2 6.jpg| Captain America Vol 2 6.jpg| Fantastic Four Vol 2 7.jpg| Iron Man Vol 2 7.jpg| Iron Man Vol 2 8.jpg| Iron Man Vol 2 9.jpg| Iron Man Vol 2 10.jpg| Iron Man Vol 2 11.jpg| Avengers Vol 2 7.jpg| Avengers Vol 2 8.jpg| Captain America Vol 2 7.jpg| Avengers Vol 2 9.jpg| Avengers Vol 2 10.jpg| Avengers Vol 2 11.jpg| Captain America Vol 2 8.jpg| Captain America Vol 2 9.jpg| Captain America Vol 2 10.jpg| Captain America Vol 2 11.jpg| Fantastic Four Vol 2 8.jpg| Fantastic Four Vol 2 9.jpg| Fantastic Four Vol 2 10.jpg| Fantastic Four Vol 2 11.jpg| Fantastic Four Vol 2 12.jpg| Avengers Vol 2 12.jpg| Iron Man Vol 2 12.jpg| Captain America Vol 2 12.jpg| Fantastic Four Vol 2 13.jpg| Avengers Vol 2 13.jpg| Iron Man Vol 2 13.jpg| Captain America Vol 2 13.jpg| Heroes Reborn The Return Vol 1 1.jpg| Heroes Reborn The Return Vol 1 2.jpg| Heroes Reborn The Return Vol 1 3.jpg| Heroes Reborn The Return Vol 1 4.jpg| Heroes Reborn Comic Books | ImagePart1 = | Synopsis1 = | NamePart1 = - | NamePart2 = - | NamePart3 = - | NamePart4 = - | NamePart5 = - (December 1997) | NamePart6 = | NamePart7 = | NamePart8 = | NamePart9 = | NamePart10 = | NamePart11 = | NamePart12 = | NamePart13 = - | NamePart14 = - | Notes = * "Heroes Reborn" was an event in which Marvel temporarily outsourced the production of several of its most famous comic books to the studios of its popular former employees Jim Lee and Rob Liefeld. Launched in 1996, the "Heroes Reborn" line represented the aftermath of that year's Onslaught event. * For this reworking, Marvel "farmed out" the properties to some of their former employees who had left the company to form Image Comics; Jim Lee's studios handled ''Fantastic Four'' and ''Iron Man'', while Rob Liefeld took the reins of ''Avengers'' and ''Captain America''. However, after six issues, Liefeld's books were reportedly not meeting their minimum sales quotas, and his titles were given to Lee, who finished their runs. While Avengers had performed poorly with fans for Liefeld's issues, Walt Simonson took over the book when it moved to Lee's studios and produced a well-regarded conclusion. http://www.ffplaza.com/commcenter/interview/simonson.shtml Between the outsourcing of the stories to Image and the changes made to the characters, the "Heroes Reborn" event generated controversy both with critics and fans. Despite this, it was still an unqualified financial success. http://www.cbgxtra.com/Default.aspx?tabid=1672 At the end of the storyline, the Fantastic Four and Avengers were returned to the mainstream Marvel Universe, again through the intervention of Franklin Richards. The ensuing storyline, dubbed "Heroes Return" was once again created in-house at Marvel Comics. | Trivia = * Liefeld and Loeb's run on Avengers hints that the "Heroes Reborn" Hawkeye might be Simon Williams, not Clint Barton as he is in the mainstream continuity. When Walt Simonson took over the title, however, he revealed Hawkeye to be Clint Barton after all. Simonson stated that he did not speak with Liefeld prior to becoming the writer of the series and had no knowledge of Liefeld's plans for the series. | Links = * – * – * – * * – * – (December 1997) *Heroes Reborn fifth week event, (January 2000) :# :# :# :# :# :# :# * – }} Category:Heroes Reborn Comic Books Category:Publishing Initiatives